


Tiro ao Alvo

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Carnival, Cheesy, Competition, F/M, Games, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: O azar era que Claire estava surfando numa onda de vitórias consecutivas, enquato Sami estava... Bem... Não estava.





	Tiro ao Alvo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/295317) by Nix-is-writing. 



Sami e Claire estavam afim de sair já fazia um bom tempo, mas com a agenda maluca e a celebridade dele, o encontro ficava sendo adiado e adiado. Mas, finalmente, ele teve uns dias de folga, ela teve uns dias de folga, e agora eles faziam questão de só ficar fazendo coisas de um casal qualquer.

Eles foram para uma cidadezinha algumas dezenas de quilômetros de Turim que estava tendo um festival. Naquela noite, haviam uma série de barracas na praça com jogos, e é lógico que um casal competitivo como eles era compelido a passar por todas elas.

O azar era que Claire estava surfando numa onda de vitórias consecutivas, enquato Sami estava... Bem... Não estava.

“Sami, me diz, qual prenda que você quer? Eu vou ganhar pra você.” Claire lhe provoca.

Ele ri zombeteiro: “ _Me_ diz qual prenda _você_ quer, e _eu_ vou ganhar pra você.” Sami retrucou, mesmo que não estivesse se sentindo assim tão confiante como estava no começo da noite.

Como tragédia nunca vem sozinha, Sami perdeu os próximos três jogos. Na última barraca, Sami estava pronto para jogar a toalha. Ele tentava manter o entusiasmo, mas Claire continuava vencendo e vencendo, o fazendo se sentir levemente bem insignificante e inútil. Ele era o homem, ele queria prover. Que tipo de namorado ele era se ele não conseguia ganhar uma desgraça de porco de pelúcia num joguinho de parque de diversão?

Claire notara tudo isso: ainda que Sami tivesse mantido o sorriso no rosto e o papo de autopromoção, ele não estava mais se divertindo. Claire era bem competitiva, mas Sami era muito mais.

“Vamos lá! Último jogo! Depois desse a gente pode ir pra casa abrir o vinho.” Claire lhe disse.

“Ok. Prepare-se para se surpreender, novinha, que eu vou levar essa” Sami provocou.

Claire estava se coçando para dar o melhor no jogo, mas ela queria que Sami terminasse a noite satisfeito, por isso, ainda que fosse a melhor arremessadora entre os dois no basquete, ele ganhou. Ela chegou bem perto de se arrepender do que fez quando ele começou a pular, gritar e esfregar na cara dela a derrota. Ela quase, _quase_ , pediu uma revanche para mostrar para ele quem era _mesmo_ o melhor jogador, mas lhe encheu de alegria ver aquele sorriso imenso colado no rosto dele. Ele estava tão pubescente da melhor forma o possível e ela estava feliz em vê-lo assim.

O homem da barraquinha deu a Sami o prêmio, um cachecol de tricot, e ele fez grande cerimônia ao entrega-lo a Claire. Ela riu suave e tomou o cachecol dele e então o amarrou em volta dos pescoços dos dois, de forma a eles se encararem frente a frente, bem próximos.

“Obrigada pelo cachecol, amor.” Ela lhe disse, sorrindo.

“Disponha, meu tesouro.” Ele lhe disse, enquanto fecha os olhos e pressiona sua testa contra a dela. “E obrigado por me deixar vencer”, ele completa.

“O quê? Eu não te deixei vencer,” Claire contradiz.

Sami riu e então abriu os olhos para encontrar os dela. Claire engoliu em seco e sentiu o coração partir em disparada.

“Eu nunca ganho de você no basquete,” Sami argumentou.

Claire lhe deu um sorriso amarelo, tímido. “Você tava tendo uma noite ruim. Eu não queria que acabasse assim.”

“Me desculpa. Eu fiquei muito competitivo, e acabei esquecendo de só me divertir.” Sami lhe disse. “Eu esqueci que eu tenho o melhor prêmio do mundo.”

Claire ergueu a sobrancelha direita. “E qual dessas prendinhas é a melhor do mundo?” Ela perguntou com seus olhos mirando o saco de papel que continha todos os prêmios que eles tinham levado naquela noite.

“Eu tô olhando pra ela. Você é meu tesouro,” Sami disse com tanta convicção que Claire se derretia toda, como chocolate ao fogo.

“Pelo amor de Deus, sendo piegas você leva o prêmio,” Claire lhe disse com um grande sorriso antes de se botar nas pontas dos dedos e o beijar.

**Author's Note:**

> Este foi um trabalho traduzido. Se alguém tiver algum tipo de reclamação válida, por favor entre em contato através de e-mail ou de comentário. Elogios também são aceitos!
> 
> This was a translated work. If anyone has a valid complaint about it, please, contact me through e-mail or in the comments.


End file.
